<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red's Daughter by d_l_star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053097">Red's Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star'>d_l_star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Strong Female Characters, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was created to fullfil my fathers dreams, but while I was sleeping Hydra fell and now I am left to find my place in this world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My earliest memory is the day he came for me.  My mother didn't even cry, she refused to look at me in fact.  I was too young to fully understand when I learned the truth.  I was born out of wedlock and my mother fearing what and who my father was hid me away with my grandparents.  But he found me, in a small village in Poland as is army revenged the country side.  My fathers rise within the German military led him into a position of power, so he took what he wanted and left nothing behind.  </p><p> </p><p>I spent the first three years at a boarding school for Nazi youth. They taught me how to be a lady, how to speak Polish, Russian, French, English and my father insisted that I be taught as the boys were, so I also received an education in math, science and physical education.  When I was 12 I was sent to my fathers base of operations in Kreischberb.  The only other woman there was my tutor, but my father wanted me close.  I trained in physical education often, and he would sit with me in his office as we would discuss tactics of war.   </p><p> </p><p>When I was 15 things began to change.  My father had less and less time for me, but demanded more and more from me.  I must be perfect in my studies, perfect in my appearance, and my physical skills where to be perfected.  One week before my 16th birthday I was taken in the middle of the night by 3 men to one of Zola's laboratories. Zola was a sweaty little man and I despised him as my fathers love for him grew.  The first night I was strapped down to a table and injected many times with something I didn't understand. The second night an American solder was brought into my room and strapped to a table beside me. He was injected as well and we spent the next week tied to each other via blood transfusion. </p><p> </p><p>While the man seemed to in poor shape I seemed to be improving.  On the 3rd day I was removed and brought to my fathers office in a wheel chair.  He talked about his power, his vision and his new strength even as I watch Zola set up a transfusion line and then scamper away.  That night while tied to a wheelchair and to my own father he showed him his real face.  He explained what had happened to him, he told me about the American who was injected with the same formula, about the injection I had received of the same strain of serum and how he and Zola had a plan for me.  That I would be his greatest creation. </p><p> </p><p>He warned me that I would be taken with some of his men, from a group he called Hydra and that they would improve my strength, my speed and I would become something he could not.  He warned me that there are those who would try to harm me and use what he had created for evil.  And on that night, for the first time in his life he held my hand and then kissed me on the forehead ever so gently.  His men appeared moments later and I was taken into Russia. </p><p> </p><p>I spent the next 6 years training and being experimented on in equal measures.  I grew in strength and speed as my father had said and on my 21st birthday I was presented with a unique option.  Zola had created a cryro chamber meant for those of great importance, this would allow them to sleep through the ages and only be awoken when there was great need for hydra.  Hydra was all I had, I had no idea what it was, who was running it.  They were my training partners, my comrades, and while we had a mission or two I refused to kill the innocent.  Other countries forces, I had no issue, and particularly enjoyed acting as a sniper from impossible distances and angles. And so at the age of 21 I slept.  I woke up 3 times, two to assassinate enemies of Hydra who had grown too powerful, and once on high alert as our world was exposed to alien invades for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>When I went to sleep in 2012 I thought I would sleep for another 20 years as I had over an over again, but only a few years later I was knocked awake by an explosion.  My team who had slept with me where dead, and I awoke in the middle of a gun battle.  There was no one left to give me orders, no one who left me a debriefing package, and no one to tell him what was happening.  So I did was I had been trained.  When a man in stars and stripes uniform came through the door I recognized him immediately.  I had been debriefed on this super soldier, but when he didn't even make eye contact with me thinking me as a lessor threat I grew enraged. </p><p> </p><p>He zip tied me and two other scientists in my lab and when his back was turned I stood front kicking him hard.  He flew against the beam in the lab and turned in surprise.  Wiping blood from his lip he readied himself to fight.  It took three punch's to his soler plex to put him down a second time. But from the way he swung at me if felt like he was slow.  When his round house many contact I blocked it with ease and I saw the moment he decided to "start trying."  For 10 minutes I defended him off.  When he threw his shield at me I knocked it out of the air with ease.  It wasn't till a man dressed all in black with hair that was clearly not up to code that I thought it was time to fight back. </p><p> </p><p>While a one point Captain America and Mr. Barnes were enemies the way he flanked me let me know they were now allies.  I decided it was time to attack and after a few more minutes I was growing both tied and impatient.  I had never fought men like these. They were fast and strong and they didn't tire letting their guard down like other men.  It wasn't until I was hit from behind in what felt like a truck did I realize I had made a mistake.   I looked up seeing large hammer fly through the air and then back past me.  I heard his voice speak before I saw him, and when the lightning struck I was paralyzed momentarily by the electricity.  </p><p> </p><p>I was able to use one of the shield throws momentum to jump towards the upper skylight. The window was the easiest way to escape and I was gone running through the woods in a bra and underwear.  When I watched the security footage later I was oddly fascinated with the way Barnes and Rogers spoke of me.  Who was I, where did I come from, and where was I going.  The more I reached out to the hydra network the more I realized these were the same questions I would be asking.    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a strange world I kept thinking to myself.  After my escape I quickly found myself without very many options.  While this safe house in Munich was still operational I found out the true devastation of my fathers empire. While I could still go back to Poland, Ukraine, Turkey and a places in Russia and China the places of development like Western Europe or America quickly had fallen. These Avengers were quickly wiping ever documented Hydra base off the map. My father had tried to prepare for me, but I quickly learned that most of these accounts and assets had been seized in what was known as the purge.  When the Avengers posted everything on their world network I lost everything.  If only I had stayed awake in 2012 I might not be facing poverty in 2015. </p><p> </p><p>I stayed one step ahead of this team for almost 6 months.  I raided a safe house for its supplies or documents only to find black armoured vehicles pulling up in a matter of hours of me clearing it.  They were processing the same data I was and they were faster at it.  When all things of value in Europe had been taken I snuck onto a flight to Canada via their baggage cargo transfers, and while it was not a comfortable ride, within a few hours I was in North America.  In Canada I was able to procure a passport, and official ID.  It was not cheap and the accidental death of the forger drew more eyes then I expected.  My circle was closing in fast. </p><p> </p><p>I found a small room in Philadelphia and was able to disappear for a few months. I worked at a small restaurant to pay for my life, and while I had some emergency funds I grew more and more worried that the Avengers had a way of tracking it.  One week I made the mistake of helping a new friend, she had just found out she was very sick and without treatment would die.  The American system being what it is, I paid for the treatment in cash and came home the next day to my apartment covered by jackboots. </p><p> </p><p>I thought I saw him though.  The man from my youth, but what I really thought was that I was loosing my mind.  While Zola had always taken care of me, he would have killed is other experiments I thought.  I was lost for a moment in thought when I heard it.  The sound of someone landing as softly as they could behind me.  When I turned he was there.  I recognized him, Mr. Barnes.  We stood in the alley for what seemed like an eternity and then I turned to run, running into a large blond man with the hammer.  I felt like I bounced off him onto the ground, and as I stood, the ground seemed to electrify and I heard his words but they didn't register.  "Don't" but I did.  And the lightning, as if called from the gods of old, struck me not once not twice but three times when my world went dark. </p><p> </p><p>I awoke in the back of an armour truck.  My hands fastened behind me and several chains binding me to the bench.  I didn't move when my consciousness came back, I continued to play unconscious.  I searched for my picks.  It had taken a long time to get use to small pouch of skin on my wrist that held a pick and a small blade in case of a situation like this. </p><p> </p><p>"I removed them," his voice was clear and dark and sent chills down my spine.  I slowly lifted my head to be within a foot of Mr James Bucky Barnes.  His hair was long now, but his face still held the pain I remember when Zola experimented on him.  "I recognize you." He said quietly. I looked away to see Steve Rogers, a black man I didn't know another woman with red hair I faintly recognized. </p><p> </p><p>I said nothing, remembering my fathers lessons, "Their biggest mistake will be underestimating you."  We drove for what seemed like forever and when we arrived I listened as they spoke into their comms telling others to prepare. </p><p> </p><p>"Please don't make this difficult," Mr Rogers said to me as he unlocked my restraints.  He pulled me to my feet and out of the van.  His hand felt like it was burning a mark into my flesh.  He starred at me for a long time when the woman placed a bag over my head and then pulled my shirt to the side pressing a metal object to my flesh.  I assumed it was a syringe and was correct when I felt the injector plunge into my flesh.    I waited to see what it was suppose to do when I heard over one of the comms say "give her a second dose."  So as if on queue when the second dose was administered I "fell" unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>I was caught by big strong arms that pulled me close.  I felt my pulse rise at the contact and almost gave myself away.  I counted the steps, the sounds of doors, and key cards and then floors passing in an elevator.  Sounds that most humans couldn't hear I could with ease.  When we got to our destination I knew it was holding cell of some type as the door was thicker, made a thud noise and then the sounds from everywhere else grew quiet.  The room grew quiet expect for two heartbeats. They we strong and slow like mine and I knew they were watching me. </p><p> </p><p>I was set down with care onto a half decent bed.   I heard one talk over his comms that he wanted to stay here till I woke up.  I heard the response that it could take hours due to the 2nd dose.  I wanted to swear, I would have to continue this show for a few more hours.  I laid there counting their heartbeats when I actually dozed off. Never in my life have I just fallen asleep without willing myself to do it, but something about the sound of these two men near to me let my guard down.  I woke up some time later without any idea of how long it had been.  The hood had been removed and a metal cuff locked to my ankle. </p><p> </p><p>"Just for the record, your breathing slows by about 30% when you sleep compared to when you are faking," Mr. Rogers voice let me know as I slowly sat up and looked around.   I said nothing.  I looked at the two men. Never had I seen men like these in person.  Mr. Rogers was tall and broad and everything about him screamed muscle and strengthen and a masculinity that I didn't understand.  Mr. Barnes sat in a chair in the back. Looking at me through his hair.  His eyes dark with desire he couldn't hide.  He felt what I did but could not disguise it so he stayed back.  The sinful thoughts coming off him were like a wave, and for the first time in my life I felt the same. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Rogers continued.  "My name is Steve Rogers, you may know me as Captain America.  This is James Barnes known as both Bucky or to your hydra compatriots the Winter Solider."  I said nothing and didn't make eye contact.  Trying to look lost and look like a sad puppy.  I played with the cuff on my ankle and looked around at the cameras and two way glass. </p><p>"We have files on everyone from Hydra and have been hunting them down accordingly. We did not expect to find you in Russia or again in New York. We were only following the money trail. In truth I expected to find someone hiding, not working as a waitress at a local diner." He took a breathe and moved to where I was looking.</p><p> </p><p>I looked away playing dumb when Mr. Barnes stood abruptly, causing Steve to turn around.  I took my chance and leapt from the bed wrapping my arms with skill around Steve's neck putting him in a choke hold.  I made eye contact with Mr. Barnes and he slowed.  Steve tried to use his strength to pull my arm away, but couldn't. I was just as strong.  As he started to realized he began to use his elbows to slam into my ribs. Over and over again as hard as he could.  It hurt, I felt them bruise, but it wasn't until Mr. Barnes hit a button on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>It was unlike anything I had ever felt in my life.  The pain started in my ankle and slowly radiated up my body.  When the pain seemed to feedback to the cuff it grew exponentially.  Every second the pain seemed to double.  3...4...5 I counted with most electric weapons they timed out. But Mr Barnes held the button as I held onto Steve.  A sound of a trapped animal filled the room, a scream that was raw erupted from my throat as eventually my body released Steve without thought.  8...9....  Steve was clear and every nerve in my body was set ablaze.  12....13....111111....."Please......"  I begged without thought and he released the button. And as if it has never happened the pain was gone.  But the exhaustion in my remained, the memory of pain, and something else.  I was crying.  I hadn't cried since I was a child but tears flowed from my eyes with no control. </p><p> </p><p>Mr Barnes checked on his partner and then pulled his chair beside my bed where I now sat like the caged animal I was.  "Holy fuck...." I heard from somewhere what I assumed was behind the double sided mirror, a conversation between several people.  "Didn't Captain tap at 6?"  "Bucky at 11."  "Its safe to say she's not like us."   "Steve I need a sample of her blood to test."  Steve nodded as he moved to a panel on the side wall pulling out a needle. </p><p> </p><p>"There is no more use in playing." Mr Barnes said.  "We know you speak English."  His face was calm.   I had one more card left to play.</p><p> </p><p>"Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car."  Time stood still as he stood looking at Steve with dark intensity in his eyes.   Then in a flash hit the button again.  10 long seconds but this time it didn't start at 1 on the pain level it started at 5 and when he released I would have bagged if my words still worked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hail Hydra," He said sarcastically. "That's been removed but nice try."  Silence for a long time. "Steve is going to take a sample of your blood now, and if you so much as move I will hold that button down until you pass out from the pain, a place that I don't know if even you can handle.  Do I make myself clear?" </p><p> </p><p>I nod and Steve takes his sample and backs away quickly.  He is afraid of me now.  Excellent.  But this one isn't. This is a problem. Instead of fear he is now curious, now wants to test me and my body aches too much for this game. </p><p> </p><p>"What is your name, rank, and serial number."  He says darkly.</p><p> </p><p>When I don't speak he slowly stands and moved to the button.  I hear the conversation behind the mirror again.  "This isn't right." "He can't."  "He knows what he is doing." "James just remember we want her alive."  Is the only instruction I hear him receive. </p><p> </p><p>He responds to his comms.  "You gave me full authority here, now do I have it to precede my way or would one of you like to come in here?" Silence. He takes his comm out of his ear, and something about that scares me more.  He stands beside the button, "Name, Rank and Serial number."</p><p> </p><p>" Anna, I have no rank, I have no serial number."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have a designation?"</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head no.</p><p> </p><p>"You will use your words, or I will use this button." He threatened again. </p><p> </p><p>"No designation Sir." Time to play this a little different I thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Date of birth." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." I replied honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean you don't know?</p><p> </p><p>"I honestly don't know.</p><p> </p><p>"Year?" I didn't answer. "If you don't answer I will take that the same as lying."  He said growing impatient. </p><p> </p><p>"You won't believe me." I sighed in frustration trying to prepare for the incoming pain.  "1924"  I spoke and could have heard a pin drop for several long minutes after. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in my cell listening.  They were concerned, they didn't believe it at first, but Mr. Barnes confirmed it. He remembered me, he didn't give them details, but he confirmed.  I didn't have to listen too hard I could hear both of the soldiers heart beats, something in them changed.  When they came back into the room they seemed slower, less aggressive.   I had heard them debrief already, I had heard them discuss their plan of attack and their theories, but I was distracted but their heart beats.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Barnes came in with regret written on his face. This meant I had time.  "Tell me the story," Steve said pulling up a chair this time.  I told him the story he wanted to hear.  I told him of being created, Bucky's recollection was too spotty to change anything in it.  I told them of being frozen and used.  That when I woke up I was scared and lost, but that I hid and now was here.  I spoke of torture, and brain washing, and mind control.  I said nothing of my father or of what he spoke of as my future. My blood work came back and I listened as Tony's robot voice told them I had a variation of the super soldier formula in my blood. They spoke of increased healing, increased metabolism, increase speed.  Tony suggested they wouldn't know the full range of my abilities without tests.  One thing different though was that being female I had increased hormone production.  The computer was unable to determine what that meant, but mentioned that both soldiers have a male version of this.     </p><p> </p><p>I sang them a song that they wanted to hear.  The woe of my life as a science experiment and I had them eating out of my hand.   Steve finally seemed satisfied with the answers, and decided to grab some lunch for the three of us.  I sat on the bed watching him leave, counting the seconds to make it to the door.  I had lost focus when Barnes hit the button and I screamed in pain writhing on the bed.   But this time there was no one to tell him to stop, no one to tell him enough.  And at 20 the device timed out.  He move to the foot of the bed and fastened a 2nd cuff to my other ankle.  He then hit the button again, this time for 3 seconds, it felt like 20 and the edges of black moved in.</p><p> </p><p>He released and the room was full of the sounds of a dying animal.  The sounds of pain I didn't know I could feel.  "You can lie to Steve all you want, but you know I will always be right here waiting to call you on it." Pain...fire....the dark crept in and then release.  When I didn't speak he did it again and again and again. Knowing when the darkness had come to claim me and I was holding it at bay. </p><p> </p><p>When Steve returned with 3 plates of food Barnes held mine back.  Shaking his head at Steve, who just raised an eyebrow but then followed.  The smell of starch and meat fat hit my noise and my stomach growled as if on queue.  "I remember how Zola treated you, you were precious to him.  He experimented on me to see if was safe for you."  My mouth grew dry.  "We were an experiment, you were a recipient, and until you tell me the truth there will be no food, no water and no sleep."  I said nothing.  "I know I don't have all my memories back but I suspect you did the same as me.  Worked for Hydra as a solider, but willingly.  And Hydra protected you.  Only 3 men in this world knew my activation phrase but you seem to be the forth.  There are no records of you anywhere and yet Zola cared for you. A man who kept records on everything. You had a cryotube with a red hydra on it, you were special.  And so you will tell me everything or you will die here in this basement."</p><p> </p><p>"And your friends will allow you to do this?"  I spoke clearly to the mirror.  I could hear their heart beats speed up.  "Torture doesn't seem like a hero thing."  Pain....</p><p> </p><p>"Stark do you think you could get me a remote instead of this button I have a feeling Anna is going to take a while." Pain....  I heard Stark respond and a moment later the door opened as he handed Steve a remote. The look on his face was grieved. </p><p> </p><p>"Help me," I cried through the next wave but he turned and walked away and I allowed my body to cry.  The pain stopped and I cried.  I wept like a babe on my bed for a solid five minutes.  Steve moved to the other side of my bed this time and watched me.</p><p> </p><p>"I might not agree with Bucky's methods, but if you are even half of what he was we can't take the chance."  Steve just made his first mistake. They are scared of me, and they are divided.  Barnes realized it too and used the fire igniting in my blood to try and  distract me.  But there it was. </p><p> </p><p>It was a few days of this.  I stopped speaking after the second day.  I whimpered, moaned, and I refused to cry. I flinched every time Barnes hit his remote I flinched curled into the fetal position and it was wearing on Steve.  Steve broke before I did, when Barnes left for a few moments he brought me a drink.  He brushed the hair out of my face, and told me that they just needed to understand the truth.  That if Barnes can find a home here so can I.  A solid 30 minutes without pain was all I needed to regain my strength.  When the door opened and a man entered I didn't even realize that I bolted.  I made it past him and Steve and down the hall.  The elevator was exactly where I thought it was but then like a ton of bricks the pain began to rise.  I looked back realising I was only 10 feet from the room and Barnes stood at the door holding the remote.  I fell to the ground from the pain, and crawled to the elevator.  The pain growing in my head now.  I thought something was going to burst when the darkness overtook me. </p><p> </p><p>I woke up on a mat on the floor. I had been moved to a new cell. This room was stripped bare except for a small bench in the wall in the corner. I had no blanket, no pillow and the room was cold.  There was a sink / toilet like in prison, this time just a camera in the corner.  It let me know, I was going to be here for a long time.  I was being punished, did they think this was first time I had gone through something like this.  I rose from the mat and looked around the room.  I had done weeks in cells like this when I was first treated because they were unsure of the side effects.  I was going to use this time. </p><p> </p><p>After checking everything set myself up on the bench in the corner.  Moving the mat underneath my ass.  I sat in the corner for a while just listening, this room was clearly very deep underground or the walls were very thick.  I could hear nothing but the slight hum from the light.  I couldn't even hear the ventilation which was a very small pipe in the top corner of the room.  In breathing deep I quickly realized they were pumping in the air, it smelt stale. It had a lower oxygen level, they were trying to slow me.  I was trained at altitude they would have to do better then that. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like a few hours the door opened and Steve walked in, the door very quickly closing behind him.  He had a tray with what smelt like a beef sandwich.  I could hear the drink on the tray, and there was something on the tray that I couldn't hear but it slid slightly. When he set the tray down I realized it was a book. "Behind Closed Doors" it was called, the truth about how Hydra infected everything.  Wow really, I thought. </p><p> </p><p>"I would suggest you eat now, I have to take the tray with me." Steve said leaning against the back wall.  I didn't speak but drank the orange tang and ate the sandwich within a few moments.  I didn't take the book off the tray but looked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"If you read the book it will give you one reward."  He said very crisply.  I didn't move.  "Tell me what you want and I will get it for you.  If you do as we ask we can make your stay more comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>I took the book off the tray and sat back again the wall.  "A hair elastic."</p><p> </p><p>"You want a hair elastic?"  He seemed confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Two would be better but I don't want to be greedy."  I said ignoring him and pushing the tray back and starting to read the book.  I didn't look up at him again as he left and the door slammed closed. I noticed when the door closed there was a hum, some sort of electric field as a back up so I didn't escape again I thought. </p><p> </p><p>The book was all about the history of Hydra.  Starting with Hitler's agenda, moving into my fathers vison, then to Zola's experiments, and then post war and the expansion of Hydra into all the governments of the world.  It stuck me how they described it like a virus.  Spreading, multiplying, consuming and it make me think of Zola's ranting to my father.   I never gave the man much attention, but clearly he's ambition matched my fathers and he survived him to expand his own.  The last chapter talked about the Avengers, their history including a little about Mr. Barnes and how he went from an assassin to a trusted member.  I knew most of this already, but found it interesting. "History will be written by the victors," my father always said. "If we loose we will be the madmen of our age, if we succeed gods."  I finished the book sliding it over to the door and retaking my seat in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>After what I thought was another 6-8 hours I decided that I was down to one meal a day.  And a small meal at that. Instead of allowing my body to starve I would meditate as I had been taught.  Tum-mo would lower my heart rate and bring my metabolism almost down to nothing.  The monk who taught me in Tibet had done it for days and said his master could do it for months.  I was not as disciplined and could do it for about 20 hours.  With my healing abilities this was how I would accelerate healing if needed. It would serve as my rest time as well. </p><p> </p><p>Deep in my unconscious mind I had conversations with my trainers, my masters, and my father.  How would they handle this, what is the next step, what was my destiny.  After several days of this their voices grew dim.  I know consciously that it was because I didn't have those answers.  I didn't know how long I would locked down here, and I didn't know how long until I would regain my freedom. </p><p> </p><p>My time with Steve was silent, but after a week on the tray was two hair elastics.  "Thank you."  I said brushing my hair back with my fingers and with quick fingers trying my hair into two french braids.  My hair was only past my shoulders, but this small act made me feel more human. Steve seemed surprised that I would thank him, let alone speak to him after the last few days of silence.  </p><p> </p><p>Steve only nodded.  "What do you do when you mediate? " He asked almost out of the blue. The sound of his voice feeling loud in my cell.  "I have tried to learn but I find my mind won't turn off.  We did a scan one time and it was suggested that I might not be able to.  I find its like being trapped in the past."</p><p> </p><p>"I use it to slow everything down. My metabolism, my thought processes, even my perception of time.  Remember your past and my past have different meanings.  I am only 23 as far as I'm concerned, I don't have a lot of past to be trapped in." I stood for the first time in a few days, and stretched. </p><p> </p><p>Steve just nodded listening.  Silence for a long time.  He offered me a new book. "Regime Changes" it read in big thick block lettering across the front.  "Natasha thought this might help give some perspective."</p><p> </p><p>I placed it on the floor by my mat. "And you thought?"  I watched him as he watched me. He watched me bend to set the book down for later.  He was lazar focused for me do try something.  Maybe because the book was hard covered, I didn't know what had him on edge. </p><p> </p><p>"I think that Hydra was born from evil, and wasn't a regime but a parasite." He said with the confidence of a man who had no idea what he was talking about. </p><p> </p><p>I nodded.  "May I tell you what I think?"  He nodded unsure but listening. "Imagine you live in a small village in a country far away from everything.  All of a sudden an invading army show up, and start telling you that everything you know and believe is wrong.  That your gods are the wrong gods, that you traditions for generations are wrong.  They start building their types of buildings and forcing their life style on the small village. Then while this is happening they take a natural resource you didn't even know you had from the ground, because its valuable. So not only do they force change on you, but now you are even poorer in the worlds eyes."  I slowly pace from side to side in the small cell, stretching my legs as best as I can.  Steve never putting his back to me, but listening. </p><p> </p><p>"This is option 1." I continue.  "Option 2 a small convey shows up and tells you that you have something they want.  They met with the village who has no interest in being involved.  So you tell them you will pay them to stay out of the way and not tell anyone about you.  You take what you need, the village is left unchanged except for more money then they could have had in the villages lifetime, then they leave. Which is better?"</p><p> </p><p>"Option 2." Steve answers without thought.  I nod, knowing he would think that.  "Your America is the first, they have been involved in the middle east since the 70's doing just what I said.  Hydra is the second.  Sokovia is our example.  They chose to work with Hydra while they built their base.  There were no issues there until America showed up. "</p><p> </p><p>"They were in danger from what Hydra was doing there," Steve was almost exasperated in his response.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Sokovia now, how many died when Hydra was there versus when Captain America was there?"  Silence. "Right and wrong is subjective captain.  America walks around jamming freedom down everyone's throats, Hydra takes people as they are and uses that for their goals.  People are greedy, people want power, peoples wants are greater then their needs. Hydra can met that."</p><p> </p><p>"Hydra is gone now." Steve said firmly.  "In America you are free to live your life the ways you want. Hydra you had to fit into their plan or you were worthless." </p><p> </p><p>"Free to die of a curable disease because of lack of money.  Free to have to choose which finger to have sown back on after an accident.  Free to die of starvation or work as a slave to a corporation.  Hydra might of had workers, but never did anyone in our villages go hungry or without medical. Unless of course you were from the enemy." I said flicking my wrist backwards in grace clearly meaning Barnes or the men from Steve's original platoon.   </p><p> </p><p>Steve crossed his arms over his chest, clearly growing angry.  I didn't let up.  "Freedom is a grand notion but it is unrealistic. Like how true communism doesn't exist.  Power always corrupts, so lets not pretend it doesn't. Call a spade a spade.  Hydra is gone, as your book so clearly laid out, but what rises from the ashes might not be so predictable." </p><p> </p><p>"Hail Hydra," Steve said sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>"No!" I said facing Steve, my hand coming up with effect.  "Don't wave a flag of this or that nation.  Those are the same things.  God save the Queen, Land of the free, and  Hail Hydra all the exact same song.  Maybe its time to sing a new song." </p><p> </p><p>"And what song is that?" Steve asked seeming concerned, letting me know it was time to back off. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," I shrugged.  "I'm not a composer, just a soloist in the grand orchestra, waiting for her turn to shine." </p><p> </p><p>"So your just a bullet in a gun waiting to be shot in the right direction?"  Steve asked small lines around his eyes showing. </p><p> </p><p>"As are you, and Mr. Barnes.  Literally created as weapons of destruction." </p><p> </p><p>"We are tools for good, not destruction."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?  How much property damage did you contribute to New York, how many lives lost in Sokovia, how many civilian causalities from the team you lead.  A bullet might want to protect, but it doesn't get to choose where it is loaded." Steve was hearing what I was saying, and I could tell he was thinking about it.  "A M4 can never be a hammer no matter how much it tries."  I said hitting home with my last thought.  I stretched one more time before sliding against the wall and sitting. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't really believe that?"  The little lines beside his eyes seeming deeper.  He was worried I might actually be right. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, Maybe not.  All I know is that a week or two ago I was living my life not hurting anyone, actually trying to help someone. And now I've been tortured, denied food, comfort and am locked in a 10x10 box being forced to read propaganda for hair ties.  Tell me Captain America, are you option 1 or option 2."  I saw the words hit their mark and crossed my legs, closing my eyes pretending to mediate again.  I heard him leave I heard his deep sigh right outside the door. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finished "Regime Changes" before Steve came back again. What else was I going to do.  I knew why Natasha wanted me to read this.  Essentially telling me like all great nations there is a cycle they are born, flourish and then die, making way for the next.  I couldn't help but wonder what would fill the voice for Hydra, or even the Avengers.  Regime changes happened in religion, companies and countries. It was all a matter of time.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but wonder about how long I would live.  I highly doubted that I would die here in this basement but I wondered if my life would just continue as a civilian after this, would I rise and flourish as a young regime or had my time past and I would die off as with the old ways.  I was deep in thought when Barnes came in with a young woman I didn't know.  He set her chair to the side and she sat and he loomed beside her as protection.  I couldn't help but be bothered by the way he looked at me. Ready with his remote in hand. But she, she looked on me with pity. Like a caged animal and I didn't like that even more.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Wanda," she half smiled at me.  "I am here to help assess if you are a danger."  She said quietly.  She was unsure and I found that fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>"And how are you going to determine that?"  I asked. At first I stood but the way Barnes tensed let me know it would be better if I sat. So I made a show of stretching and sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a gift, and I can see inside the mind.  I can see possibilities, both your greatest and worst possible futures."</p><p> </p><p>"So your a fortune teller?" I scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I can see both futures but the truth is normally somewhere in the middle."  She said trying to speak confidently.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're my risk assessment.  And if I do not consent?" </p><p> </p><p>"Consent wasn't my concern." She said rising from her chair and within a moment my world was dark.  Like in my mind during mediation I was aware, but as we moved through the space and times in my life I had no control.  My mother, weeping as I was taken.  Boarding school, tutors, and then training.  I watched as Zola experimented on me. I watched as I reached to Barnes holding his hand as the pain riddled both our systems. I began to fight.  Some things needed to remain a secret.  Something things weren't for anyone but me. </p><p> </p><p>Pain seemed to build behind my eyes, but I didn't relent.  I saw my fathers large shadow, but I ran.  His shadow loomed but never was he seen.  My relief palpable as it faded in the background.  Training flashes, like those movies I saw on tv. Just not peepy music I thought.  My first kiss, and then his beating for us being caught.  My first mission loosing two men, my next mission succeeding in an assassination, more training, more sleep.  Then I was here, in this cell. I knew what was next and I didn't want to know. </p><p> </p><p>Flashes so quickly, but she walked through the images like she was changing channels.  Leading, following, love, hatred, Barnes, Rogers, joy and sorrow.  Each flash seemed to make my very soul hurt.  And within a moment she was done and we were back in the cell. She looked tired sitting on her chair.  I felt like I had just gone 10 rounds.   She smiled at me again as she left.  Barnes leaving, taking both the chair and now my book.  And within a few moments I was alone again. </p><p> </p><p>After she left I couldn't mediate.  My mind just replying the images.  Flashes, me smiling while a man was holding me.  Laughing as I kissed another.  Neither had happened before, so this was from her.  Weeping and anger at the sight of body, and the world burning around me.  I didn't even know why but the anger rose within me.  I was distracted and the day seemed to drag by. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and I was both hungry and tired when a tall man with a goatee came in.  No escort he was unafraid. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Dr. Steven Strange. I am here to access you."</p><p> </p><p>"Another magician to play with my mind?" I asked tired and agitated.  </p><p> </p><p>"No, not at all. I am here to give a report on your possible futures." </p><p> </p><p>"Like an investment report. I am I worth the risk, will the return be work the investment.  Excellent. And what if I snap your neck instead?"  I tilted my head in frustration and exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>"I already knew that's not my future so how about we begin." He said rather smugly. I hated and liked this man at the exact same time. I nodded and he sat on the floor and began to meditate. But unlike anyone I had seen before there was an energy about it. It was both tangible and non tangible, and he rose in the middle of a pale light, floating off the ground.  I watched him for over an hour, before growing tired. And for the first time in days I slept instead of mediated.  When I awoke he was still there.  He really wasn't doing anything that effected me so I allowed him to remain.  Just as I was growing impatient he stepped out of his trance and onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"You my dear are intriguing. Come with me." He said as he waved his hands and a golden circle appeared.   I could see a waiting room on the other side, and with great hesitation I walked through.  The windows and change in pressure let me know we were high up.  "Sit," He gestured for me to sit on a love seat outside of a conference room enclosed in glass.  Tony, Steve, Thor, Barnes and another man all sat around the table either eyeing me or eying Dr. Strange.  The doors closed but when he spoke I could still hear him clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>"I have finished my review and am ready to report my finding." His tone was pompous and annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you see?"  Thor asked hanging on Strange's ever word. </p><p> </p><p>"I saw everything, I saw all of her possible futures, and her past, and she is awe inspiring." He paused and Tony made a quip but Strange continued.  "There is a 2% chance that she dies in that cell because she refuses to say anything to you."</p><p> </p><p>"How does she die?"  Steve asked his arms crossing his chest, him looking at me.  I realize then that they don't realize I can hear them.  But when Strange makes eye contact with me I am almost certain that he does. I feel like I am being played and I don't know it, but then again I don't like any of this.</p><p> </p><p>"You are already slowly killing her.  The lack of food, lower oxygen. Eventually she will loose her senses and in an escape attempt die rather then return to that cell." He pursed his lips before continuing.  "There is an 11% that she will drive a wedge between all of you, because of your own issues. She won't bring death with her, just change that we are unprepared for." He nods to everyone, they look unhappy with the information.</p><p> </p><p>"Why her?"  Tony askes annoyed at this who charade.</p><p> </p><p>"Because she is like them, and are the only ones who will fully get through to her." He answers Tony calmly, point at Steve and Barnes. "There is a 17% you continue this treatment, and she fights you. You prove her right, her heart goes cold, and she is an unstoppable wave of destruction. She was bred to rule, and she will destroy anyone that gets in her way if that happens." Strange pauses for that feels like dramatic respond. </p><p> </p><p>"The remaining 70%?" Tony asks impatient at this whole charade.</p><p> </p><p>"Something amazing." Strange said looking at them all one more time.  His eyes looking on me and then back to Barnes and Steve.  I know without words he is telling me the three of us are tied together. He nods to Tony turns and is gone through one of his portals.</p><p> </p><p>"He is a strange man," Banner says slightly annoyed and confused by everything.  "So the question is if 17% is too high of a risk?"  He says it to the room.</p><p> </p><p>Steve speaks first, "Friday can you see if Wanda is feeling well enough to give us a report." Friday responded in a moment that she will be right there. I watched as she walked past me not even really seeing me.  Unlike Strange she took a seat at the table. Natasha followed in shortly after taking a seat beside her. </p><p> </p><p>They spoke about conditions, and debated what 11% and 17% really meant. 30% of bad for 70% shot at good.  Natasha argued that she would take those odds, but the others were unsure. That  is when Wanda spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>"All she knows is pain."  Wanda's voice seemed to crack.  "Pain of loss, pain of training, pain of experimentation." Clearly she was still effected by what she saw in my mind.  She spoke again. "She lives in the shadow of hydra as much as you do Steve. She wars inside as much as you do Sgt. Barnes.  But she longs for something more.  She hid a lot form me, more then I thought was possible, but did you know she has never even had a real kiss?"  The room grew silent.  "They beat the boy almost to death that he would look at her.  She has never been anything but a weapon, but that's not who she has to be, no more then that is who Sgt. Barnes has to be.  If we keep beating her, keep treating her like this then we are no better then hydra training her to be our weapon."</p><p> </p><p>The room was silent.  I didn't want to hear their final decisions.  I rose unnoticed and moved to the large window.  I looked out on the sky line.  Lost in thought.  A teenage boy seemed to come from no where standing beside me.  "Its a nice view," He said, and I turned looking him up and down before replying.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes it is. "</p><p> </p><p>"Are you on the bench too?"  He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm don't think I am even playing the same sport.  They are in there deciding my fate and do you know the worse part?"  The boy looked at me, waiting for my answer.  "I don't even get a say, again.  History just keeps repeating itself, and the same mistakes again and again."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I know what that feels like.  They do that for me a lot too.  I'm Peter, and you are?"  He gives me his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Anna." I said not taking his hand, just looking out the window. </p><p> </p><p>"Well Anna, I can't help with what decision they are making, I don't get to sit at the adult table yet, but maybe I could help you with something else.  Any requests?"  He was so kind it made me smile and turn to see how young his face really looked. He was still mostly untouched from this world. I saw the lines around his eyes from battle already. But he still thought this was all about helping people. </p><p> </p><p>"My friend Andrea Packber. Are you able to see if she received the treatments I paid for?  Everything happens so fast her, I don't know if she is was able to get her treatments."</p><p> </p><p>The kids pulled out a laptop and started searching. I knew before spoke what happened. His eyes betrayed him.    "She died of septic shock." He said breathing his apology at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"Peter do you have a safe place you can go?"  I asked the anger rising in me like a wave.  He nodded in confusion. "Can you please go there, you have been kind to me, and I would hate for you to get caught in the cross fire." More confusion.  "Just another collateral life because of the avengers," I spoke quietly as I walked towards the board room, I was at the elevator and hit the button when the computer voice told me I didn't have access. I moved to the stairs, I didn't have access. This was just a large prison with better lighting I thought.</p><p> </p><p>They were debating how dangerous 17% was when the love seat from the waiting room crashed through the glass wall sliding to a stop before hitting anyone.  They all looked at me and then stood prepared to fight. </p><p> </p><p>"I am leaving, and I swear to the Gods above and below if you try and stop me I will tear this building to the ground."  A hammer came from no where, but it had a high pitched sound with it, and though I am sure it was meant to hit me from behind, I stepped aside at the last moment as flew into Thor's hands.  "At least 8 floors between me and the open sky lightning boy." I grit my teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't have to be like this."  Steve said rising his hands like I was a tiger on the loose. </p><p> </p><p>"You're right it didn't but then you had to stop all fund transfer. You didn't even look into it did you. The reason I touched their money.  Now she is dead and I am done with this." A computer chair was thrown at me from my side and it was Barnes, I batted it down like nothing and watched them all as I backed up, throwing the chair behind me braking the window.  I might still be high up but there was another option at least.   "One more body for your pyre Steve." I made eye contact with Barnes as he hit his button.  The pain radiated up my leg, but adrenaline and anger fueled me now.  I bent down and without thought ripped it off. Throwing the sparking pieces to the ground in front of them.  "Always have to poke that bear don't you Barnes." I spat. </p><p> </p><p>The first bullet dug into my shoulder. It was a small caliber.  But it hurt, and internally I know it could do damage. The second was dangerously close to my heart.  When the hammer came flying at me I stepped aside again, and made a decision I would later regret. I grabbed it, and was carried out of the building about 70 feet.   I released as I dropped the 20 feet down to the roof of another building. I was pretty sure my shoulder was out of joint, but I had to get inside quickly before the lightning started. </p><p> </p><p>The building was swarming with agents before I got to ground level. But I didn't have to go down yet. The city was high and large and it didn't take more then a few long jumps till I was almost a block away and when I finally hit the ground I went under.  Into the subway as far away from them as I could go.  As I waited for a train I slammed my arm into the wall resetting it, stole a hat, coat, and purse from unsuspecting passengers. And was on the train to somewhere else within 15 minutes of getting out.    I sat down on the bench and tried to look unrememberable when he sat down beside me. </p><p> </p><p>"If we go a few more stops we will arrive at my block. You can come to my home and I will clean you up." His voice was formal but I knew it was Strange without lookin up. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you know?"  I asked unsure if I should trust him.</p><p> </p><p>"This was 50/50 easy assumption. "</p><p> </p><p>"The other 50?" I asked taking the bandage he handed me and applying it under my shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"That you let them take you back to your cell, you escaped in the elevator and out the front door. Instead of the subway you disappear in central park and then into some back alleys."</p><p> </p><p>"So either way you knew I was coming to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I control time, so yes." He said cocky again, I smiled and then grimaced as we hit a turn and my shoulder hit the seat.  Cocky little bastard. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen was beyond hospitable.  It was odd to go from a cold cell to a plush room.  A four post king sized bed in the middle of the room, a small sitting area, a century desk and a giant wardrobe full of clothing that was all my size.  It was culture shock and I felt uneasy and ready for the other shoe to drop any moment.  I looked out the large bay window and watched as afternoon turned to evening, and evening turned to night.  When the sun started to rise I finally left my spot, no one had come of me. Maybe this would be a safe place.</p><p> </p><p>I took a long incredibly hot shower. The smell of sweat and tears washing away felt refreshing.  I changed into some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, I even found some sneakers by my door that fit like a glove.  I took this as my invitation to walk around and explore.  My floor has a library, and a few other suites. All empty but mine.  Down a floor was almost like a museum. Cases full of artifacts and treasures all behind glass.  This whole place gives me a weird vibe when I heard Stephen calling down the hall for me to come.  I felt a bit like a dog but followed his voice into a sitting room.  He had a book on his lap and I almost laughed at how much he looked like he belonged in a 1800 parlor.  This is until the cape that was draped across the back of his chair literally got up, seemed to wave a me and it flew away. I couldn't help the expression of bewilderment on my face, my eyes going wide as Stephen spoke and I didn't full hear it. "One of many relics within the sanctum. You will get use to them." He spoke as if watching the cloak fly away for a completely normal occurrence. He moved on with such ease I knew I should follow his lead. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you help me? Won't the others come looking for me?" </p><p> </p><p>"They have and they will." Stephen said dismissively.  I was growing tired of his attitude. "I could hide you so deep in this house that not even a god could find you.  There is nothing to fear."  He poured me a cup of tea handing it too me. I took a sip and it was bitter. "Never in looking at anyone's life line have I found someone so varied in paths. You literally have an opportunity to choose between right and wrong, and after everything the Avengers put you though I think you have the right to choose."</p><p> </p><p>"Choose my future?" I wanted to laugh. This was all I wanted to do, but choose the future my father wanted or what I wanted still seemed to be at war within me.</p><p> </p><p>"In a way. All mortals choose their path, however you deserve to see where yours leads.  I can't tell you how to get to that end, but I feel your soul unsure of which way to go.  It would be such a shame for us all if it got lost on the way to your true path." </p><p> </p><p>"You speak in riddles, you're a strange man." I said taking another sip of the tea and instantly not liking it.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Dr. Strange if you don't mind, or Stephen." He said and with that we were suddenly walking down a corridor with many doors. I wasn't a fan of this flashing to new places he did. Stephen was blathering on about how normally there are infinite possibilities but one or two final results, but that everything for me hinges on 5 moments. 5 events that happen in my life that will change everything. He can't tell me the events, I'll know when they happen.  But this combination of these 5 are what create my future.  I am thinking about all of this when I see half of the doors seemingly disappear.   "You're escape was one of them.  I just reduced your possible outcomes from 120 down to 24 by allowing you to hear our meeting." </p><p> </p><p>"This sounds like predestination." I grew concerned as he was about to open a door.</p><p> </p><p>"More like an mix tape. Play the songs in one order and you have an good list or bad, but if you play it in just the right order and you have something truly amazing." He seemed overly please with his analogy I didn't have the heart to tell him he made no sense.  </p><p> </p><p>The first 3 doors were all grey, each door we went through all had the same outcome. All for different reasons from what I gathered.  The avengers as I knew them were no more. The American government had taken over the "hero business" with a new Captain America    One was a world ending event and both Steve, Natasha and Tony died, the world was still in chaos from half of the population returning and I watched as some mourned their past, some their friends and others their own new lives. </p><p> </p><p>The other two seemed to be a division because of ideology.  In one small sliver of time I was holding Steve Rogers hand. It was a tender moment and I seemed to be comforting him.  In another timeline I was holding Barnes.  One would choose to serve the government, one their own path. Everything was hidden and quite and unground. Like playing chess in the dark and it was like life had been faded to gray.  Stephen didn't speak as we walked through these 3 and something about that hurt my heart. </p><p> </p><p>We stood in the hall for a long moment before walking to a black door.  Stephen made eye contract, it was intense and dark and made my soul unnerved.  "These aren't going to be so easy.  You are going to come face to face with your darker self.  This is where rage, anger and hatred will take you."  I nodded trying to prepare. But there really was no preparing.</p><p> </p><p>The first black door the heat of the world on fire stopped me. A man, but not a man, a being of large size, his skin was purple and his hands larger then my head.  He smiled at me. I was to become his emissary and I loved it.  A new daughter who showed him the error of his ways.  That the universe didn't need to be saved, but rather conquered.  And even through the Avengers hid his stones, that as his emissary of pain I would make this world and many others pay. I wore a uniform with a hand in blood across my chest.  As he spoke to me rage boiled in my blood.  I would make my new father proud, show him that my own fathers thinking was too small, that I was greater then even his vision for my future.  When we stepped back into the hall I could still feel the emotion coming off of me.  Stephen looked as if he was going to loose his tea, but I felt the power in that moment.  And I couldn't hide that my body craved that power.  We stood for what seemed like a long moment as the rage wafted off of me.   </p><p> </p><p>I moved to the second door and Stephen stopped me.  His hand on mine.  "Do you feel nothing after that?"  Concern etched across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Your compass might point north, but mine continues to spin." Was all I could say walking into the next vision.  This one caused me to pause. </p><p> </p><p>I was strapped down to an examination table.  A surgeon slowly taking something from my stomach. I listened him and the nurse speak.  "How many eggs are do you think?"  The nurse asked watching my vitals.</p><p> </p><p>" I would say around 300 000." He said continuing.  "With 2/3 being unviable, half only half breeds will start with 50 000.  After training and accelerated growth we will have between 15 000 and 20 000 full super soldiers at our command." The doctor spoke as if he was clearly pleased with the numbers.</p><p> </p><p>"And her?"  The nurse asked cleaning up as the doctor continued.</p><p> </p><p>"She has two more procedures and then she will have fulfilled her fathers vision.  An army of solders worthy of hydra.  She is the purest of us all and will make an excellent mother for the new order." </p><p> </p><p>I backed out of the room vision and barfed all over the hallway floor.  Stephen looked at me, and looked confused.  "Ruling the world not a flinch? Being a mother though?" </p><p> </p><p>"I am not some bitch to be bred for the future of hydra."  I yelled at him. He took a step back feeling my anger rise.  "You also realize there are only two other pure bred soldiers right?"  I couldn't hide the anger any longer. "That is not what my father planned for me."  I shouted, my voice echoing in the halls.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right." Stephen said calmly.  Still giving a healthy distance.  "That's why Zola made Bucky, so you won't be alone."  He said holding the next door open.  I stepped in like an obedient girl and watched as Barnes and I stood in what was a tactical center. I watched Barnes for a long moment. His fingers reaching for mine intertwining. Just a small touch but I felt the heat of it.  Two twin boys about 12 in age who were tall and wide stood beside us.  Two other children who were younger watching from the side lines.  We were dispatching troops.  The map read as if we had conquered Europe, Africa, most of Asia all with a hydra symbol across it. </p><p> </p><p>Soldiers kept coming in and out of the center updating numbers or reports.  We were moving into the rest of Asia and then Australia.  Based on the screen in front of me we would have the government forces overrun and placed our own leadership in place in the next few weeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Mommy," A little brunette from the corner spoke.  The little girl was maybe 6 and had Barnes same eyes. "Why do they fight so hard? Don't they understands grandpa's dream for them?" </p><p> </p><p>I was about to speak when one of the twins spoke instead.  "No Alissa, they cling to what was.  They don't understand that hydra will bring them peace. Hydra will end all the wars. With mother and father overseeing they will rule far more fairly then any capitalist country could.  With our gift to Thano's the world will be much more docile."  I didn't know what he was speaking about but clearly everyone in the room agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"There is a small force trying to push its way into the command center father," the other twin spoke. The hub displayed Steve in his Captain America gear and a few armed men with him. </p><p> </p><p>"I've got this," I said cracking my neck and stretching.  "Its been too long since I've had any real competition.  You have this darling?"  I asked Barnes, he nodded, a scowl on his face.  I kissed him and bid the twins to come with me, instructing them to kill all but Steve he was mine.    Stephen was already half through the door, I wanted to see more but sensed he was agitated. I looked one more time at the two small children in the corner and the black door shut behind me. </p><p> </p><p>The hallway felt different when I stepped back into it.  Steven didn't speak just opened the last black door and we stepped through.  I literally sat at a throne in a dimly lit room.  My red dress and pants looking like something from a medieval tv show.  The men in the room were all looking up to me. Just a few feet higher then the rest, I was a vision of power.  I watched as the doors opened and as Thor walked through them in dramatic fashion. </p><p> </p><p>"I request an audience with the empress."  He spoke loud and clear. I nodded and he came forth, my men all backing down.  The head of Tony Stark in his hand, he threw it at my feet, it made a noise as it hit the top stair and rolled down two before stopping.  "I have brought you what you asked for. Now hold up your end of the bargain." </p><p> </p><p>I smiled.   It was an evil smile.  "A life for a life as promised." I pulled a thick chain from the side of my throne.  Three men leashed came crawling out from behind.  Two men with long dark hair, and the other with now shaggy short blond.  They crawled on all fours, thick collars around their necks.  They looked like a pack of dogs, even sitting in front of me, at my feet their faces down.  "Which of your friends would you like dear god of thunder? Your brother maybe, or your broken captain?  I promise none of them is quite in the same shape as when I received them." I chuckled to myself.  </p><p> </p><p>Loki looked up as his brother and his brother nodded at him.  "I will have my brother and leave this realm as our treaty states." I released Loki's lease and watched as he slowly stood.  I nodded at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wish to go mistress."  He said quietly to me. </p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him and he seemed to glow at my reaction.  "You have been a good boy, now go with your brother."  I said brushing one side of his hair behind his eye.  "Be a good boy."  I said in kind sounding words. My finger dragging down his lip, his chin and then undoing a clasp. His collar dropping to the ground.  The red and blue make evident that this collar had been there for some time.</p><p> </p><p>As Loki turned and walked down the few steps to his brother I watched as Barnes huddled in front me. I placed one leg on his back as a foot rest.  Steve took his position under my hand, like a cat begging for pets.  And I stretched his head gently as I watched Loki fall in step with his brother.    Thor turned to leave, Loki following when I let out a small whistle.  Loki grabbed a dagger from an unseen place on his hip and I watched he stabbed his brother in the back.  Thor turned in shock looking at his brother, as Loki slit his throat.  The blood gushing around across both of their bodies.  Thor collapsed to the floor.  I watched my mouth agape as I watched myself sit like a queen unphased by all of this.  Loki placed both of his hands into the blood on the floor rising and placing a bloody hand across his face, walking up the stairs and placing the other bloody hand on my chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Hail Hydra." He said leaving the handprint on me.  The room exploded in chants of hail hydra.  I watched as some unknown man took Thor's head, and placed it beside Tony's at the base of my throne.    Steven took my hand and lead me out of the room as I head my voice whisper to Loki, "Tonight you may sleep in my bed." </p><p> </p><p>The door shut and we walked in silence to my room.  I could feel the blood on my chest, but despite looking several times there was nothing. I sat in the corner chair in my room and Steven took the other.  We sat in silence for a long time.  "That did not go how I expected."  He finally said breaking the silence after a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you expect?"  My anger was just under the surface. These images had confused me.  They were gross and sick and yet with the exception of the one I felt drawn to them.   The idea of Barnes and Steve on a leash thrilled me inside a place I didn't know I had. I didn't even know who Loki was, and I couldn't wait to meet him.  His loyalty making me burn where he had touched me. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't get images that clear normally, its snippets, like pictures. Not a full movie. Your possible destinies call so strongly to you," He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>A wave of tiredness hit me, and when I looked out the window I realized it was night. Had the day already passed?  Did we come into this room when it was night? We were just sitting in the dark.  "I need some rest.  I need time to think."</p><p> </p><p>Steven stood and nodded.  "Tomorrow we will look at the other possibilities." He said seemingly unsure.</p><p> </p><p>"70% that's amazing?" I said with a tone in my voice I couldn't get rid of. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but I won't lie to you.  The images you saw today where different then what I saw. Not by much, but they were deeper, had a stronger emotional connection then I am use to.  These doors tomorrow, there are 17 and I won't show you all of them. They will pull too much, and I fear you might get lost in your own mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Get lost in my own positive futures?" I was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"As you so eloquently said.  "Happy, sad, positive or negative, good or bad is all a matter of perspective.... I fear I may have made a grave error in showing you this, but there is no undoing what I have done."  His voice was solemn.</p><p> </p><p>"You tried didn't you?"  Steven just nodded and walked out. Leaving me in the dark to face the images I had just seen alone.     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slept that night with visions of the future in my mind. I heard the blood in my head, the sounds of war, the sounds of death and the pull of the darkness.  I woke with the clock flashing 2 am, then 4, then 7.  I was restless and feeling as if I hadn't slept at all.  I craved death, I craved action, I craved revenge.  I found myself finding a small gym and beating a bag into submission, when it was destroyed I continued with a spot on the wall.  Only when my hands where bloody did I stop.  Without thought I looked at them, the blood calling to me.  I only stopped myself when I was about to like the blood off my own hands.  What the hell is that, was my only thought as I noticed Steven in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your night?"  He asked, concern etched in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do this,"  I said taking a towel and cleaning my hands as I lead the way back to his sitting room.  Once there he took the lead and I watched as a hallway of 17 doors seemed to be reduced to 4.  "Are you afraid of me now Doctor?" I asked, unable to hide the rage in my voice.  Strange had gone from a saviour to a manipulator in my mind, and I wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. </p><p> </p><p>"I choose these because they have the strongest pull, like your other doors."  Is all he said.  I couldn't help but notice the doors were all white. I couldn't help but shake my head at his ideals being pressed onto me yet again.  </p><p> </p><p>This door led to a cabin in the woods.  It seemed remote, and I watched as I exited the front door to begin gathering fire wood.  I seemed at peace, the look on my face was clear.  I heard the dirt bike drive up and watched as Steve Rogers dismounted.  I set the wood down as we stood in what would have been my front yard. </p><p> </p><p>"I need your help, Bucky's gone."  I didn't respond.  "Thanos took half of everyone, and we need your help."  Steve's plea was passion filled as he told me how they had lost this battle, how they needed me to help defeat him, to get things back right. </p><p> </p><p>I picked up my firewood again and look him straight in the eyes.  "You know my answer." I said walking away bring the wood into the cabin. Steve following me in.  Passionately agreeing.  He knew, he understood, but that they needed me.  I didn't respond as I continued on my tasks.  When we walked back outside and behind the cabin to the meat I was preparing after a hunt Steve stopped.  "You don't know the darkness within me.  I had hopped Thanos would snap me away to, but I don't get that luxury.  So I'm going to stay here."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll burn it down, I'll force you to come back with me." Steve seemed desperate.  He watched as like a child I sat down on a downed tree and closed my eyes beginning to mediate.    Steve continued to speak, passionately, but I didn't hear him. </p><p> </p><p>I listened to the inside of my own thoughts, and there was a peace there I had never felt before.  After a long while I spoke again, "You do as you must, but I will not fight." </p><p> </p><p>Steven and I left as Steve left me on the log.  The feeling of peace filling me as we walked away.  When the door shut i laughed.  "So sometimes the best choice is no choice? Really?"  I glared at Steven and ridiculous cape. </p><p> </p><p>"You can find peace in many ways." Was all Steven said leading me to another door.  I walked into the Avengers tower. I recognized it right away.  I was in a large suite, there were pictures on the walls.  I couldn't help but look at each one of them.  It was Steve, Barnes and I all together. Sometimes laughing, sometimes doing something, and the last picture caught me off guard. It was clearly a wedding photo, I smiled from eye to eye, holding each mans hand.  I couldn't help but notice the two rings on my finger, and the way they both held me close. </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to laugh, this was one of my futures? A thrupple?  Strange was kidding right? And then I came through the elevator with both men.  I was pregnant as a house, and seemed to waddle to the couch as both men followed me. </p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe it." Barnes said more then once. </p><p> </p><p>"I know," Steve said running his hand through his hair again.  Both men seemed to be pacing.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you too both sit down." I ordered them, and they followed suit.  "I get that twins was unexpected, but the doc said this might be part of all the super soldier stuff.  No matter what happens, we are going to be a family right?"  Both men looked at me with such love in their eyes. When Barnes moved to sit beside me and his hand move to my belly I could feel his love.  I looked at Steve and pulled him to my other side, and held his hand.</p><p> </p><p>It was a peaceful moment and I felt like I was intruding.  I walked out of the door and Steven followed me. </p><p> </p><p>"There was more there," He said with some concern that I didn't want to see it.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him, "In how many of the 24 possibilities do I have children?"  I was almost angry.</p><p> </p><p>"6 of them." He responded confused.  "Children seem to be a deep part of your future."   He seemed so sure of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't show me another one of them." I said with anger almost rising. He nodded, and a door whooshed past as another took its place.  </p><p> </p><p>I stepped through the new door before Steven could speak and stopped as we entered the avengers tower again.  But this wasn't a suite, it was a nice small apartment.  It felt more like me.  I walked out of the bedroom, with a letter in my hand.  I seemed excited to read it, and curled up on the couch, placing a ring with a green gem on my finger as I slowly opened it and read. </p><p> </p><p>"My dearest,</p><p>I am sorry that I can't be there myself, you know how it is.  But I hope receiving this letter fills you with the love I send it with.  I will never understand why you insist on this medium but I have come to find it endearing.  There are three other letters for the weeks I am gone when you need it most. </p><p> </p><p>I know that you struggle ever day, as I do, to keep the darkness away.  It calls to us both in our very souls, but I know that we both desire something more then it can hold. So in your moments of doubt remember that I love you, and that I know believe in the work you are doing.  Hold the Avengers accountable for their actions is not an easy task but you have the foresight and vision to not let them get lost in their ideals. You ground them, as you do me.   </p><p> </p><p>Being away from you pains me, but I know it will make our reunion that much sweeter.  Wear my ring with you think of me, you know I will feel your love.  Now that is all entirely too much emotion for one letter, so I will leave you for now. </p><p>Forever Yours, L</p><p> </p><p>I watched as I held the letter close to my heart, and whispered to the ring on my hand.    I turned placing the letter in a side table drawer, pulling out a picture of me and Loki lying in bed.  My head resting on his chest, held tight in his arms as he half smiled and half glared at the camera.  I then put everything away, including the ring, with one last kiss, and continued on with my day. </p><p> </p><p>We walked out of the door and I could still feel the love I had for this man, and the love he had for me.  It felt deep and rich, and this was the first good version of myself that I seemed to actually like.  Steven led me down the hall back to his sitting room and we sat down. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said there were four possibilities?"  I asked looking a the book on the side table beside me.  Skimming it on Asguard lore, not really reading or understanding. </p><p> </p><p>"I changed my mind." Steven said so forcefully that I wrinkled my eyes at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?"  I felt like he was trying to keep a secret from me. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe something are meant to be a secret, maybe this was all a mistake, but I can't undo it now."  He took a small square from his side plate and took the smallest bite.  "Sometimes we only need a small taste to know what we do and do not like."  He smiled, like an old wise man understanding something I didn't. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate your riddles." I rolled my eyes at him.  I found this meddling to be frustrating. </p><p> </p><p>"In time they won't be riddles, just sage advice." He continued to nibble on his square.  "The question remains now, what is next for you?" </p><p> </p><p>"If I leave here they will find me?"  I asked with a big sigh&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"Almost definitely," Strange rose now walking through his collection of relics and I followed. </p><p> </p><p>"But I can't stay here forever."  I watched as he moved things around, and rearranged books. It felt like busy work.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not." He continued. </p><p> </p><p>"How long have I been here?"  I asked watching as he filled viles with liquid, and weighed ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>"1 week, long enough I think."</p><p> </p><p>"Long enough for what?"</p><p> </p><p>"That they aren't just waiting for your outside my doors anymore."  He smiled.  And that's when I understood. He did everything in his power to give me a chance to choose for myself, even if he couldn't change my future, he gave me a choice. Something I had never had before. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for me to prepare to leave.  I gave Steven a small kiss on the cheek as he held the door open for me, and I stepped in the streets for once not afraid of what was going to happen.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wandered the streets deciding what was my next move for what felt like hours.  I wasn't trying to hide, but I wasn't trying to get caught.  When I realized I picked up a tail my first instinct was to run.  I should have tried to find higher ground and gain the advantage.  But instead I fought my own instincts, and instead I moved away from people into an alley with no exit. </p><p> </p><p>Thor flew in, landing in front of me with his eyes seemed to be charged up and ready to go.  "Hello again Anna." His voice was like grit on sandpaper.  He was here to take a hit, from the way he braced his body he was the first line of defense.  But I didn't take the swing, and when I spoke his face changed slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Thor."  I said just standing there.  We had a moment of silence as I heard Barnes drop down from above, and watched as Steve walked into the alley blocking me in.  "Hello Steve, Hello Mr. Barnes."  Was all I said as I knelt down before them, my hands rising to the sky, then bending behind my head. </p><p> </p><p>They all looked at me for a long moment.  Unprepared for this.   I heard Thor let our a breath behind me, and I watched as Steve looked over his shield preparing.  "I'm will not fight."  I said and I watched as two darts seemed to come from no where.  I felt their drugs inject, and there was something, but not the knock out I am sure they wanted.  "My metabolism is too high for that, I said will come willingly."  Everyone just seemed to come out of hiding as I pulled the two darts from my neck and set them on the ground.  My hands going back up behind my head. </p><p> </p><p>Thor stepped in front of me.  Holding a pair of what I could only assume was magically sealed handcuffs.  I held my hands out for him as he cuffed me, and pulled me to my feet. The cuffs held fast, and I felt something being pulled from inside of me from the cuffs, it was unsettling, but I just watched.  Steve and Barnes look at him.  "If they can hold Loki, they can hold her." He said getting confirmation from both men that this was acceptable.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is Loki?"  I asked, my heart racing a little at his name.  I knew who he was, but at the same time I didn't. </p><p> </p><p>"My brother," Thor said turning to look at me watching me with a careful eye.  I couldn't hide the recognition in my eyes.  "You know him?" He asked wary of my response. </p><p> </p><p>"Not yet,"  was all I could say.  Thor looked at me passing my upper arm to Barnes hold.  He looked more then happy to take me into his custody. </p><p> </p><p>"You ready to tell us what you know?"  Bucky asked pulling my arm hard needlessly down the alley. </p><p> </p><p>"That depends,"  I responded making eye contract with Steve.  "On if I am a guest or prisoner."</p><p> </p><p>"We can make you talk," Bucky said with venom in his voice.  It bothered me, I could still see his face looking at me with such love in my mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Dark actions lead to dark ends." I quoted a line from the book I had seen in Strange's office. Thor looked at me, recognizing the quote. </p><p> </p><p>"Only the light..." he started</p><p> </p><p>"Can reveal the truth." I finished as Bucky pulled me along again.  Thor's brows furrowed, and then so did Steve's as he watched the exchange. </p><p> </p><p>They placed me in a van again. And stuck me with three needles. I felt a little dopey after the first, but nothing else.    They all seemed annoyed that it didn't work.  And I sat there quietly counting the rivets on the floor, making eye contact or looking around was going to send them the wrong message.  When we got to Avengers tower they took me to the back door, and they all followed me to the elevator.  We stood as we waited for it.  I turned making eye contact with Steve. </p><p> </p><p>I didn't look away as I watched him mentally question everything.  The elevator dinged and we all got in.  Barnes hit sub basement 12, Thor is floor 21.  The elevator waited for a moment, waiting for authorization. </p><p> </p><p>Steve finally spoke, "Friday prepare a flightpath to the campus."  He said and I watched as the floor changed to the roof.  Steve turned to look at me, taking my arm from Barnes and releasing me. Thor produced what looked like a key to remove the cuffs. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you are, but I can't ask for the trust if I'm not willing to give any trust." Steve said breaking the tension in the elevator.  I couldn't break the solid eye contact.  Searching, trying to figure out the next move. I saw Barnes jaw clench as I rubbed my wrists. He was waiting for me to make a move.  Like a cat ready to pounce on his pray. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator seemed to be going slow, and the tension rose the higher we went.  I turned, making eye contact with Barnes.  I could see the anger wash over him. The urge to fight.  "Is it me that you hate or what I represent to you?"  The tension grew.  "You can't beat my origin out of me, no more then you can erase the things you have done."   Barnes huffed.  I knew I wasn't getting through to him. But the words weren't spoken for him.  I knew the others were listening. </p><p> </p><p>When we got to the jet I was strapped into a special seat.  The strapps pulled tight and locked behind me.  I allowed Steve and Thor to lock me in. And I watched as Barnes came pulling everything tight.  Too tight, but I didn't say anything.   I was about to settle in for the ride when I head him. </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Captain... Mmm.. Do you think I could ride along?"  Peter asked from the hanger bay.</p><p> </p><p>"This might not be the safest bird kid."  Clint said watching me, calculating.     </p><p> </p><p>"But I thought...." </p><p> </p><p>"No," Barnes said loud and forcefully.  Again tension built in the air. </p><p> </p><p>I cleared my throat and everyone looked to me.  "If you let Peter come I promise to behave this ride." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have a choice..." Barnes started, and with that I stood up.  The reinforced this and that falling away like I had been held with paper.  I was always good at getting out of restraints.  Everyone raised their weapons ready for something.....</p><p> </p><p>"I always have a choice, and I choose to sit here, beside Peter." I said sitting down on the bench on the side, tapping the bench for Peter to join me.  He smiled and did. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow the tension in here,"  He said with a small laugh.  I couldn't help but break into a laugh myself and it seemed to cut the tension.  Peter smiled. </p><p> </p><p>The ride to the campus was uneventful, as I had promised.  When we landed Peter said he had to go catch a ride, but I thanked him again for his kindness. For a kid only 5 years my technical junior he seemed so young. Peter waited for us all to disembark . I watched as everyone watched me.  I looked up at Steve from my seat.  "Lead the way Captain."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't have you in there like this," he said referring to my lack of restraints.  "Trust as to be earned." </p><p> </p><p>"Restraints are for prisoners." I said trying hard to avoid Thor's magic cuffs.  I didn't like them. They made me feel weak, but I wasn't going to let any of them know that.  "If you are just trying to keep some things secret then I would suggest a blind fold instead."  I heard Barnes sigh. "Something to add to the class?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can hear everything, and you'll just count steps.  There is no hiding anything from you. " He seemed upset. </p><p> </p><p>"Handcuffs wouldn't have done that either." I smiled. "Gonna have to borrow these," I smiled at Peter taking his wireless headphones.  Turning up the volume.  I then pulled off my top layer of long sleeved t-shirt, leaving me in a thin undershirt as I wrapped it around my head.  I was now deaf and blind.  I held me hand out for sometime to take it and lead me.  The song highway to hell coming on at the perfect moment.  The music was so loud I didn't hear someone approach me.  And I couldn't help the little squeak I made when instead of taking my hand someone picked me up.  Carrying me bridal style I felt at the wind changed. Knowing we were outside. </p><p> </p><p>The moment we were inside I felt the air change, but the more noticeable thing was the smell of the man carrying me.  I don't think I had been this close to a man except for training.  And this felt more. His heart beat was slow, and his arms were strong.  As we traveled around the compound he held me fast, and after everything Strange at showed me I wondered if this was one of my moments.  I heard loud voices but with the music still pumping into my head I couldn't make out what they were saying. </p><p> </p><p>When I was unceremoniously dumped onto my feet I knew before the blindfold was removed that it was Barnes who had carried me.  I had been so sure it was Steve or Thor. I stood looking around I was in a medical lab.  "Doctor is going to do some more tests and then we will get your situated." Steve said from the corner of the lab. </p><p> </p><p>I nodded and sat on the clinical table, as both men watched me. The doctor was a fair petite woman and I watched as she took more blood, a tissue sample, and than began trying different drugs on me via a set of small needle.  It wasn't until the 4th time she poked me I suddenly understood.  She was testing drugs on me, I looked at Barnes and Steve. I looked at the doorway, and then I saw nothing but the floor. </p><p> </p><p>I woke instead of in a cell in a furnished room. Only one cuff on my ankle remained, but more disturbingly my clothes had been changed.  I now wore tight fitting pants and a tight t-shirt.  I checked the room, the bed, the dresser and the night stand were all bolted to the floor. Even the lamp won't move, and the drawers were full of clothes, all looking like they would fit me.  I moved to the window I felt a little dizzy so I turned towards the door.  In opening the door both men sat on a couch, they were both watching video footage.  I recognized the sound, it was my training partners.  They joked and laughed and I was sure for a moment they were still alive.  I moved out of the doorway to watch the television.  My partners laughed as I practiced, one arm tied behind my back and blindfolded.  They thought it would be easy to put me down as they had been instructed.  Soon one by one each man left the ring either bleeding or with broken bones. </p><p> </p><p>I felt so old watching myself in gray footage.  I knew exactly when it was from but it felt like it was less then a year ago, in truth it was almost 70 years ago.  When my teacher was put down the men scrambled to help him as he instructed to all attack at once.  I remember that beating.  I didn't have too look remember the crunch the blondes arm made when i snapped it, or the sound of my head being hit with a wooden bat as it shattering into pieces. I didn't have to see the footage to remember what came next, the cuts from a knife I couldn't defend against, and then the endless stomping of boots as I held my stomach, holding my intestines in as I my body healed.  Before I tapped out in the video I cleared my throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you stop please?"  Both men seemed startled by my voice. The video paused.  "If you must watch it please do so later, watching yourself being beaten isn't an ideal way to pass the day. "  Bucky stood, motioning for Steve to stay sitting. </p><p> </p><p>His voice seemed unsure  for a moment.  "We have decided to go another way," he said sounding unsure of himself. </p><p> </p><p>"And yet I still have this on?"  I lifted up my pants to show a cuff. </p><p> </p><p>"There is a new set of rules now," Steve said from the couch.  "Can you come and sit?" He pointed to a large comfy chair to the side. I stood leaving on the back of the chair and watched as Barnes moved behind the couch, choosing to stand, eyeing me.   "Bucky said something that helped us find out a bit more about you.  We were able to locate some of your file and these videos."  A long pause.  "And while we can't simply let you go, we also need to know more before we can trust you." </p><p> </p><p>"What are the rules," I said looking at Barnes with suspicion.  Something about him made my skin warm even though he had just spent over an week torturing me. It bothered me that these feelings seemed to live behind my eyes anytime I looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"We still have the remote for your cuff.  If you more then 15 feet away a strong sedative is released, one that we know works.  More then 25 then the cuffs will active at full strength until we turn them off. Imagine 14 hours of never ending pain."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the punishment, what are the rules?"  I leaned over the back of the chair and watched as both men eyed me in a way I didn't like.  I wasn't sure what they were looking at but decided that I didn't like how they were eyeing me so I stood tall and leaned against the wall instead.  Why did these men put me so on edge?</p><p> </p><p>"Rules are pretty simple.  Train daily with Bucky or I, if we are on a mission you are on house arrest." Steve started.</p><p> </p><p>"The house is run by Starks AI Friday.  The windows are ballistic, walls reinforced, everything from water to drawers can be controlled by the AI and locked down if needed." Barnes added glancing around the apartment.  "Rule 2, you're a soldier, you obey any orders given from your superior officers." The smugness that crossed his face bothered me. </p><p> </p><p>"Who are my superior officers? Every damn flying super hero?"  I rolled my eyes are them knowing the answer as Barnes and Steve both held up a remote.  I couldn't hold the huff back.  "Anything else?"  I glared at them. </p><p> </p><p>"That's it. 2 rules." Steve said trying to sound like he was doing me a favour. </p><p> </p><p>"Great, so what's the plan for today?"  I said with more additude then I meant to, but this whole thing was a giant can of bull shit. </p><p> </p><p>"Its Sunday, today is rest day.  Tomorrow we train and go from there." Steve said flipping through videos he had on the tv, all from files I had never seen.  Steve didn't seem to see how uncomfortable it was for me that they were watching these.  He just continued to flip through the scenes from my life.  I couldn't just watch him watch this, so I started to wander around the apartment.  Barnes followed me like a guard dog. </p><p> </p><p>I looked at the kitchen, he watched me as I looked through the cabinets, the fridge and the pantry.  He watched me as I looked through the office, looking at the books, I looked at monitor on the desk.  I pointed at it Barnes shook his head.  "Steve will show you," is all he said in his grumpy deep voice.  A voice that kept doing weird things to my insides.  I wanders to the next door that was shut and opened it. </p><p> </p><p>Immediately I realized this was Steve's room. His costume in the corner on a hanger, it made me almost laugh. I never understood why these Avengers had to have special costumes to help people.  A large desk and shelf of books.  I took but a step in the room when I felt a small zap.  "Out of bounds." Bucky said holding up the remote making it clear. I left the room pulling the door behind me.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have told me that first." I said trying not to grind my teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"This is better." He said as I opened the next door. It was clearly his room.  I stood in the door waiting for the zap but didn't get one.  The room was very clean, the bed was large in the middle of the room and a large bay window. That was it.  It was extremely empty. I didn't need to step in.  Barnes stepped behind me, in my personal space. "See, good girl is learning already." His breathe on the back on my neck, a tingle crawling down my spine.</p><p> </p><p>I stood for a moment, unsure what I was suppose to do.  I acted without thought, throwing an elbow back.  He caught my arm twisting it behind my back pushing my body against the wall.  His body pushing up against mine. I was unsure if I should fight or go still. But the way his other hand grabbed my waist caused me to still.  He was too close, his body too hot, he caused my mind to foggy and I didn't like it.  This was not normal, this was wrong.  I bucked back, which then caused him to push his pelvis against my ass.  He inhaled deeply, and I tried to push back again, only for him to slam me harder against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"You good in there Buck?" Steve's voice coming from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, just showing her around," he said rubbing against me one more time and then letting me go pushing me down the hall towards the living room. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn't get away from this uncomfortable feeling.  Now Steve was watching a video of one of my timed tests from when I was a late teens.  Steve looked at me to watch me sit back in the chair pulling my legs up.  "Why do they call you root?"  He asked watching me closely. I didn't respond.  When one of the trains said it again Barnes turned.</p><p> </p><p>"Its "rot" means red in German. Its her designation." He eyed me. </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't heard them call you by your name once, just rot.  Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was my designation, like solders have theirs.  I don't know why." I lied.  I will let them get their own information. I don't think they will respond like this if they found out all the information.</p><p> </p><p>"I can call you rot, or by your name. Which do you prefer?"  Steve asked. I didn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>The shock was a seconds only, but caused my body to go ridged. "Answer him or we can do this again." Barnes said with a stern look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Anna, rot it doesn't matter."</p><p> </p><p>"Anna or Red it is." Steve nodded turning off the tv.  "I'm gonna make dinner," he said standing leaving us alone together again.  The silence was awkward and deafening.  I rose and moved to my room.  Barnes followed me again. </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously if this is my room I deserve the right to privacy." I sounded like a teenager, but the way he looked at me made me defensive.</p><p> </p><p>"Privacy is a privilege not a right." He said again staring at me.</p><p> </p><p>"What if I want to shower?" </p><p> </p><p>"Friday records everything and will report it to us accordingly."</p><p> </p><p>"Great I'm going to have a shower than." I said pulling the shower door closed.  I sighed a heavy sigh.  "Friday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" The voice was clear as a bell in the small bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"When you record me in the shower, who reviews that footage?"</p><p> </p><p>"As long as you only act within accordance of bathroom activities the footage is not reviewed.  If there is an issue I review it first and only show specific footage to those that require it."</p><p> </p><p>A small relief, I thanked her and took a long hot shower. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>